Energy
Energy '''is a resource your character can spend to boost rolls and perform special abilities. By default, spell casters use '''mana while non-magic users use stamina. While your class will usually dictate your energy type, sometimes you may change this for roleplay reasons. A Hunter might rely on precise shots, or magically infused arrows; a rogue might rely on hiding in dark corners, or magically blending with shadows; and so forth. Power and Control Each type of Energy is linked to one or two attributes, referred to as the Power '''and '''Control attributes. The Power attribute determines your max energy, while the Control determines how quickly it refills. Power To determine your Power (total Energy), use the following formula: Base Energy + (Power Modifier x 5) Base Energy is how much energy your race starts with, listed on your Race's wiki page. Power Modifier is your Attribute Modifier for whichever Attribute your energy type uses for power. Control As you spend energy, you will need to wait for it to regenerate before you can spend more. Each energy type will have a condition under which it regenerates. To determine your Control '(regen per Turn), use the following formula: ''Base Regen + Control Modifier Base Regen is how much energy regen your race has be default, as listed by your Race's wiki page. Control Modifier is the Attribute Modifier for the attribute your energy type uses for Control. Example A Night Elf has 15 base energy, and 3 base regen. If you use Mana as a resource, you Power attribute is Intelligence, and your Control Attribute is Wisdom. Therefore, a Night Elf with 16(+3) Intelligence and 14(+2) Wisdom has: 15 + (3*5) = 30 total Mana, and; 3+(2) = 5 regeneration Energy Types Mana Mana is the standard resource of all spell-casters. It regenerates when you spend a turn to Rest. Its '''Power Attribute is Intelligence '''and its '''Control Attribute is Wisdom. Stamina Stamina is the non-magical equivalent to mana, used for abilities of a physical nature. It regenerates whenever you do not spend it. Its Power Attribute and Control Attribute are both Endurance. Focus Focus is a resource used by characters (such as Archers) who require concentration to make the best of their abilities. It regenerates while you stand still, and do not take damage. Its Power Attribute and Control Attribute are both Wisdom. NOTE: You begin a battle with 0 Focus unless you spend time actively preparing for combat, focusing on a target that you can see. Adrenaline Adrenaline is a resource used by characters who are fuelled by the flow of combat and the spilling of blood. It generates every time you deal damage. Its Power Attribute and Control Attribute are both Endurance. NOTE: You begin a battle with 0 Endurance, unless you have recently exited combat and still have Adrenaline pumping. Spending Energy Energy is spent in two primary ways: Roll Boosting and Ability Usage. Roll Boosting refers to boosting a regular attack or defence roll by spending energy, gaining a +1 to your roll for ever 2 Energy spent. By default you can only boost your attack or defence by +5 (10 Energy spent), but some class or racial abilities can boost this. Ability Usage '''is when you use one of your classes innate abilities, such as a Demon Hunter's Fel Rush, a Mage's Pyroblast, etc. Each of these abilities are explained on your Class' wiki page where their associated energy costs are listed. Abilities may also be '''empowered, which boosts their effect for additional energy cost. See each spell for details. Exhaustion Spending your energy is not without risk, and as you deplete it you may become Exhausted, lowering your maximum energy and the speed at which it regenerates. When your energy is below half its maximum, you only benefit from half your normal regeneration. A mage with 40 Mana and +8 Regeneration will only gain 4 mana per Rest action while their mana is below 20, for example. (For odd numbers, half first then round down.) Every time your energy hits 0, you gain a point of exhaustion. For each point of exhaustion, your maximum energy is lowered by 10 and your regen is lowered by 1. This reduction is applied after any other reductions. ''Focus ''and ''Adrenaline ''users cannot because exhausted, as they begin a battle with 0 energy. This is balanced by the fact they must spend time building up their energy before they can unleash it during every battle.